Kimi ga Yume Mita Mirai, Boku ga Yume Mita Mirai
by Alyssa2
Summary: [REALLY OLD] For SailorMusashi's contest. Ken and Wormmon think about each other on a rainy night... and sweet dreams are the gateway to the future... Crossbreeding, shounenai


Kimi ga Yume Mita Mirai, Boku ga Yume Mita Mirai  
  
-  
A/N: I was this close to taking this down, but changed my mind at the last minute. Yeah, it's crossbreeding, and yeah, it's old and was written before I had a decent idea of how to write and pace romance (although I doubt that I have that even now), but it's staying up because it's not *too* headache-inducingly bad.   
  
(Old A/N: Well, like I said in the summary, this is an entry for Sailor_Musashi's contest. Brush your teeth before and after reading if you don't want cavities. ^^;  
  
None of these characters are mine. Wish I'd come up with such a cool concept... ohwell. Also, this fanfic contains human/Digimon love and shounen-ai (boy's love). You have been warned; if you don't like this, don't blame me.  
  
The song I used for the title is Wormmon's image song, the lyrics to which you can find at in their laps... And Digimon, to humans, are animals.   
  
I sigh sadly, pressing a little closer to Ken-chan to try and ease the pain in my heart... and feeling him hold me tighter in return. I jump at the sudden affection, and look up at his face with wide eyes.  
  
... Oh... He's still asleep. His heartbeat and breath are slow and deep; I should have noticed that. He's dreaming... and I don't dare hope it's about me.  
  
"Wormmon..."  
  
What? I must need some of that coffee stuff Ken-chan likes. I couldn't have heard him right... I hope I did, though. I mean, Ken-chan mumbling my name in his sleep? Too good to be true!  
  
"Oh, Worm-chan..."  
  
His voice makes me melt. Even though the words are slurred a bit, that soft voice of his sounds so, so loving, that I dare to hope. He's dreaming about me! Me!  
  
"I love you..."  
  
I think I'm going to faint! I wish I had arms and lips so I could hug him and kiss him! Is this what he was worried about last night? I wish I'd known, so I could have told him right then that there was nothing at ALL to worry about, that I feel the same way and always have...  
  
"I love you too, Ken-chan," I can't help saying, brushing my mouth against his. Not quite a kiss, but close enough... It's the best this little bug body can manage. Sighing happily, I stroke his soft, pale cheek with one claw, pressing my mouth to his again in another near-kiss...  
  
And Ken-chan's eyes snap open.  
  
From the way they widen at the sight of me so close, expressing my affection in such a... distinct way, I feel a cold fear trickling down my back and settling in my stomach as it belatedly occurs to me that dreams are strange, random things and his dream just now probably meant nothing...  
  
Almost tenderly, he pushes my face away from his, and my heart breaks. No! Please don't reject me now! At least don't hold this against me...  
  
"Wormmon... what... why..." His voice is full of conflicting emotions. I'm sorry, Ken-chan, I was an idiot, I'm so sorry, how could you ever love a little bug like me... All those words and more fly through my head, and what I say is entirely different.  
  
"Because I love you," I say.  
  
If anything, his expression becomes even more shocked. I'm ready for him to shove me away and disown me as his partner, when a different expression crosses his face - an expression of joy.  
  
"R... really...?" he whispers. "You really... you love me?"  
  
Blushing shyly, I nod. "I always have..."  
  
A pause. Then...   
  
"Oh, Wormmon!!"   
  
Before I know it, he has his arms around me, hugging me tightly, and... ki...  
  
I feel dizzy... Me kissing him in his sleep is one thing, but him kissing me while he's wide awake is quite another. Ooh... I close my eyes, relaxing against his kiss, as suddenly nothing else in either world matters.  
  
After what seems like forever, but still not long enough, Ken-chan pulls away from me just slightly, stroking the side of my face and smiling at me lovingly.  
  
"Ken-chan," I sigh happily. "You're a good kisser, you know that?"  
  
Aww, he's blushing! He looks so cute!   
  
"A-arigatou, Worm-chan," he says, blushing. I melt at the use of the endearment.  
  
"Just telling the truth, my Ken-chan," I murmur, nuzzling him.  
  
He says nothing, just pulls me closer to him. For a while, neither of us say anything, happy just to be near each other. By this time, I think I'm only half awake. Listening to the soft rhythm of his heartbeat is lulling me back to sleep.  
  
"Ken-chan?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Can we go the the digital world today?"  
  
He looks at me. "Of course. Any particular reason?"  
  
I blush. "Well... I was thinking that I could evolve to Stingmon... and take you for a flight..."  
  
He smiles sweetly at me. "If you want to, we could go right now."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure!" He gets up and puts me on his shoulder, then climbs down the ladder from his bed. Crossing the floor to his computer, he turns it on and brings up the gate program, holding up his Digivice to the screen. Within moments, we've both been downloaded to my world.  
  
From there, it's not long until I've changed into the powerful Stingmon, soaring across the digital skies, holding my partner... my love... flying towards the future we both dreamed of.  
  
-  
  
owari 


End file.
